


Our Flying Grayson

by Iziscoolerthanyou



Series: What did you steel? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iziscoolerthanyou/pseuds/Iziscoolerthanyou
Summary: Selina is there and it generally changes everything.(Or, that night at the circus only with Selina)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle & Alfred Pennyworth, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: What did you steel? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121912
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Our Flying Grayson

There’s a sweet smell wafting through the manor’s aged walls. Like a hymn, only it is smelt rather than heard. Selina doesn’t think she’d be able to describe it beyond that. Doesn’t know what it is. She loves it anyways. 

She thinks it is there because Alfred knows she likes it. Alfred knows everything, after all. 

Selina smiles at it as she slinks through the halls in search of Bruce. There’s an event tonight, and she’s rather keen on showing off for him before they head out. She doubts he’ll have many eyes for her once they reach the circus. They’ll be too lost in the mask public events always force them into. 

She’ll be damned if she doesn’t get those needy eyes and wanting hands reaching (but never catching) her tonight. This dress is far too suggestive to revive any less. So, she seeks him out, and finds him in the cave, readying his easiest concealed suit for the evening. 

They are both expecting something unsavory to go down. The signs are all there. But. That is not her focus right now. 

“Eh-hem,” she says, to draw his attention. It’s a side-eyed glance at first. Then it’s a double take. Then it’s an appreciative roaming of eyes from her stiletto-clad feet all the way up. His eyes linger on every curve, every perfect fold and pull of fabric. And yes, his hands are already moving towards her, well before those needy eyes Ruben reach her smirking face. “What do you think?” She inquires, coyly. 

Bruce blinks several times. Words, as always, evade him when he seems to reach hardest for them. Alfred, from where he is still finishing the folding and packing of tonight’s suits, smiles warmly at her. “Lovely, as always, Miss Selina.” He supplies, so she is not left hanging. Bruce’s lack of words, is of course, what she’d wanted, and she knows he knows, but she appreciates the gesture just the same.

Selina’s smirk turns slightly victorious. 

Point. Cat. 

\---

Everything seems to happen in an instant, only, the instant happens so slow it is hard to think of it as any less than its own awful infinity. It starts with the snap of a rope. Continues with the simultaneous falling of the acrobats with no net below them and the flash out of the corner of his eye as Selina rises. The acrobats hit the floor. Selina is gone. Bruce is frozen for half a second, gaze glued to the little boy on the launch pad who’s just watched his parents deaths - frozen in an ally twenty years ago... 

And then he too, is moving. 

By the time he’s changed and made it to the scene to determine what happened to the ropes, The Cat is already suited up and perched atop the trapeze stand, holding the little boy as he sobs. She his turned his face away from the scene and likely won’t be letting him down until the bodies and crowds have been cleared. 

The Bat is so thankful for his wife. 

He turns his attention to the task at hand. The police and paramedics arriving on scene can handle the bodies and the crowds. Batman has acid stained ropes to analyze. 

\---

“T-There was a m-m-man...” the little boy in her arms hiccups. She’s just swung them down from the trapeze stand, having noticed the initial shock wearing off and really not wanting them up there when it did. 

Selina hopes the sharpness doesn’t reach her tone when she asks the kid, “what man?” 

He pulls away from her, but only far enough to meet her eyes. He shrugs, but offers “bef-f-fore the show.. h-he was threatening H-haly...”

Selina mutters a curse under her breath. Then she schools her features and turns towards the boy once more. “Alright, kitten, we’ll handle it. In the mean time, can you promise me you won’t tell anyone else? Not even the police. It might put you on his radar.” 

He nods. “I promise.” 

\---

The police take the boy with them. The Bat and The Cat return to the cave in silence. They both know, of course, what they’ll do next. They both know they don’t know how to do it - where to even start, but. Still. They know.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is like a whole different style than part one but words just weren’t coming so... 
> 
> Also, I think this one will be a mini-book before I move on to Jason. (Each kid is it’s own stand alone in the series I think). 
> 
> I apologize in advance about my lack of schedule when updating. Writers block is real and I am trying to write a book so this is mostly for when I can’t look at my own characters anymore without wanting to throw it out the window. Lol (help!)


End file.
